


Reaching For Your Hand

by revolunacyfireboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolunacyfireboy/pseuds/revolunacyfireboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one made it in time. Yet, a hand still was reaching for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching For Your Hand

**Title:**  Reaching For Your Hand  
 **Rating:**  Teen  
 **Warning(s):**  Character death (Ace)

No one was there.

From high on this execution platform, even with the bright sun in his eyes, Ace could see the waters.  
There was nary a wave nor ripple that did not belong there naturally.

His family wasn’t coming for him.

Ace bowed his head, chastising himself. No, it was better that they didn’t come.  
That was what the Marine’s wanted, a shot at pops. And his nakama… if anything happened to even a single one of them, he would never be able to forgive himself.  
He had already lost one.

No,  _this_ was for the best. He, the demon’s spawn, who did not deserve to exist in the first place, would finally get what he deserved.  
They were ready; Ace couldn’t stop himself from shrinking back, bowing his head lower.  
No.  _No_! He hadn’t gotten revenge, he hadn’t killed Teach, he hadn’t… he hadn’t  _done_ anything!

Where were they?! Where was his family?! He wanted them, he wanted to see them, to say good-bye and apologize!  
No,  _no_ ,  _no please_ ,  _god_ ,  ** _anybody_** ,  _stop this he wanted to go home -_

"Hey."  
Great. Just. Fucking. GREAT. Now he was hearing things.  
"Ace."

Tentatively, he looked up.

"Thatch." The name was snatched from his lips by the whipping wind as soon as it was uttered, yet the man (the spirit, the figment) smiled as if he heard it.  
"It’s okay, Ace." His friend stepped closer towards him; not a single Marine reacted. "I can’t believe you chased after Teach for so long, but it’s okay now; I’m here to pick you up."

Ace couldn’t help it; a wide grin spread across his face as Thatch held a hand out to him. He could hear the murmuring of men, Marines below him unsettled by his smile; he heard a comparison to his father, but for once in his unholy life the thought of being of that man’s blood did not anger him.  
He laughed, openly and loudly enough for most to hear, as swords were raised high.

He hadn’t been abandoned; his family was there, in front of him, waiting for him, he wasn’t afraid anymore.  
The executioners swung their blades, and set him free from his bonds.

Ace stepped forward, and took Thatch’s hand.


End file.
